


lips

by soyadinosaurus



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, Fluff, Gay Panic, Lip crush, M/M, Romance, Unrequited Crush
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soyadinosaurus/pseuds/soyadinosaurus
Summary: Джемин потрясающий. Джено не может оторвать от него взгляд. Он смотритсмотритсмотрит, запоминает каждую деталь и, кажется, не может дышать, когда Джемин будто нарочно облизывает губы. Розовые, пухлые, до безумия красивые. Джено пытается заставить себя перестать думать, иначе это зайдет слишком далеко. Он не выдержит, он точно не выдержит. Его нервы слишком слабы для этого — он потратил большую часть на учебу, куда ему до общения с Джемином.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 11





	lips

Джемин потрясающий. Джено не может оторвать от него взгляд. Он смотритсмотритсмотрит, запоминает каждую деталь и, кажется, не может дышать, когда Джемин будто нарочно облизывает губы. Розовые, пухлые, до безумия красивые. Джено пытается заставить себя перестать думать, иначе это зайдет слишком далеко. Он не выдержит, он точно не выдержит. Его нервы слишком слабы для этого — он потратил большую часть на учебу, куда ему до общения с Джемином. 

— Подбери слюни, — Донхёк откровенно смеется и фыркает, смотря на то, как Джено хмурится и сурово на него смотрит. — Ты на него вылупился с открытым ртом, Джено. Это уже ни в какие ворота, я подумал, что нужно предупредить, пока он не заметил. 

Донхёк улыбается, закусывает губу. И Джено отмечает, что его губы красивые тоже, очаровательные, но совсем не то, не вызывает эмоций, желания прикоснуться. То ли дело Джемин. 

Джено стонет и роняет голову на руки. Он безнадежен. 

— Ну, может быть, я опоздал, — ехидно добавляет Донхёк, и сразу же меняется в лице, переводя взгляд на кого-то рядом с Джено. — Привет, Джемин! 

Глаза Джено расширяются, а сердце ускоряется. Ему кажется, что сейчас случится что-то страшное, что Джемин спросит у него, на что он пялился, скажет, что он все-все знает. Джено как будто попадает в мир, где все слышат его мысли. Те самые, в которых все, на чем он сосредоточен, это губы Джемина. Розовые, мягкие, те самые, которые хочется целовать долго-долго, а еще кусать, которые наверняка чудесно ощущаются под подушечками пальцев. 

Джено слышит, как стул рядом с ним отодвигается. 

— Привет, Донхёк, — Джемин улыбается в ответ, и, господи, Джено не может перестать смотреть на него, вот так вблизи он еще красивее, а на его губах… Ох, кажется, на них блеск или бальзам. Джено понятия не имеет, он не хочет знать, он не хочет об этом думать, он хочет срочно-срочно стать нормальным человеком, у которого в голове что-то кроме губ его однокурсника. — Джено. 

Голос Джемина будто становится ниже, когда он произносит его имя, и это заставляет Джено сглотнуть. Красивокрасивокрасиво. В Джемине все красивое, и Джено страшно, на что падет его внимание в следующий раз, потому что он точно сойдет с ума. 

— Привет, — глухо отвечает Джено и снова зарывается головой в собственные руки. Ему нужно сбежатьсбежатьсбежать от этого. 

Джено делает глубокий вдох. Донхёк и Джемин о чем-то разговаривают, но у Джено критически не получается уловить смысл их слов. Это что-то об учебе? О вечеринке на выходных? О совместном проекте? О зубной боли? Джено разучился понимать человеческую речь. Это все из-за того, как Джемин произносит его имя. Невыносимо. 

— Знаете, мне пора, — мямлит Джено и, подхватив свои вещи, позорно сбегает. К Джемину хочется прикоснуться, его хочется поцеловать, никогда не отпускать и вечно-вечно смотреть на его губы, но Джено не может, как минимум, потому что они знакомы едва-едва, так нельзя и нужно хотя бы набраться смелости и пригласить Джемина на свидание. Но это кажется невыполнимой задачей, потому что в голове Джено пустота каждый раз, когда он сталкивается с Джемином взглядом, когда пытается смотреть на его губы, на шею, на рубашку, на руки, на что угодно, только бы иметь шанс сформулировать приглашение или хотя бы попросить номер. 

— Пока! И не забудь про вечеринку в субботу! — кричит вслед Джемин, и его голос звучит так, будто это очень важно. Джено понятия не имеет, о какой вечеринке идет речь. 

Донхёк тем же вечером бессовестно ржёт в трубку и издевается над ним добрые минут двадцать — никакой вечеринки не существует. Наверное. Может быть. Кто знает. А вдруг она есть? 

— В эту субботу. У Марка. Друг Джемина, помнишь? — Джено по голосу слышит, что Донхёк едва ли не облизывается. И да, к сожалению, Джемин помнит Марка, а вместе с ним и обстоятельства, при которых они познакомились. Травмирующий случай — Джено предпочитает не вспоминать. 

— Помню, конечно, — нехотя отвечает Джено, потому что он прекрасно знает, что именно за этим последует. 

— Очень надеюсь на это. Ситуация компенсирует все твои джемино-слюни, — хмыкает Донхёк. 

— Джемино-слюни? — переспрашивает Джено, подвисая.  
— Те самые, которые ты пускаешь каждый раз, когда видишь Джемина, — с готовностью поясняет Донхёк. 

— Ясно. Пока, Донхёк. П-о-к-а. И не звони мне до субботы.

***

Донхёк слушается, не звонит до самой субботы, чтобы потом Джено обнаружил семнадцать пропущенных и сотню гневных сообщений — Донхёк требует подвезти его к Марку. Ну и заодно так он убедится, что Джено не струсил и пошел на вечеринку. На ту самую, на которой его ждет Джемин.

Джено давится от этой мысли. Или от того, как губы Джемина обхватывают трубочку, торчащую из стакана с кофе. Кто вообще пьет американо через трубочку? А если поцеловать сейчас Джемина, то вкус кофе будет чувствоваться? Джено хочет провалиться сквозь землю из-за этих мыслей. Он чувствует, как краснеет, и поспешно отворачивается, прежде чем Джемин смотрит на него в ответ и замечает что-то. Джено надеется, что он _настолько_ неочевидный. Донхёк говорит, что это абсолютно не так. 

Сидя за рулем собственной машины, Джено жалеет о том, что не уговорил Донхёка сдать на права. Ему было бы проще сейчас отдать ключи другу, пройтись до дома пешком и лечь спать пораньше, а не нестись к Марку, зависать на светофорах под болтовню Донхёка и думатьдуматьдумать. 

Про Джемина, конечно. Про его губы. Про то, насколько он потрясающий. 

Джено хочется выйти и никуда не ехать прямо сейчас. Он опозорится перед Джемином точно. Он не выдержит. Главное не пить, да? 

— Ты сдаешь на права этой весной. Я сам запишу тебя в автошколу, — сообщает Джено, в очередной раз хмурясь, когда паркуется у дома Марка. Черт знает, что за вечеринка там намечается и не приехали ли они слишком рано, но. 

— Но у меня экзамены. И ты, — Донхёк подмигивает, сбивая Джено с мысли, и вихрем уносится к дверям подъезда. Ему нужно к Марку, и Джено, в общем-то, понимает. Он бы тоже так бежал к Джемину, если бы они хотя бы разговаривали нормально. 

Донхёк, как обычно, оказывается так себе по надежности источником — он не предупреждает, что под вечеринкой подразумеваются посиделки с пивом за фильмом. Для Джено это звучит неплохо, а потом начинает звучать, как настоящая пытка, потому что Джемин хлопает рукой по месту рядом с собой и улыбается, а потом тянется к своему пиву и… Делает глоток. 

И Джено выпадает, потому что Джемин запрокидывает голову, его губы обхватывают горлышко бутылки, он делает глоток, и это так восхитительно красиво, что хочется плакать. Но Джено держится, сопит и плюхается на место рядом с Ченлэ. Все присутствующие смотрят на него, как на психа. Все, кроме Джемина — тот пожимает плечами и, может быть, он слегка обижен. 

— Ты придурок, хён, — сообщает Ченлэ, пихая Джено в бок. — Тут Джисон сидит. 

Приходится пересесть к Джемину. Тот поджимает губы (и они красивые-красивые, у Джено останавливается сердце) и ничего не говорит, только косится секунд десять, а после и вовсе переводит взгляд на экран и следит за фильмом, а Джено… А Джено следит за его губами. Что они смотрят? Джено не знает. Ему все равно, потому что рядом Джемин. Слишком близко. Слишком красиво. Это выходит за рамки с предельной скоростью. 

Джено приходится сбежать в ванную с тихим скулежом. Потом он обязан будет придумать самое логичное в мире оправдание. Потом. После того, как он придет в себя, как он поймет, как ему провести остаток вечера рядом с Джемином, как выдержать собственные мысли, не опозориться и никого не смутить. 

— Ты в порядке? — голос Джемина звучит приглушенно из-за шума воды и закрытой двери, но все равно различимо, и глаза Джено расширяются от ужаса. Он правда-правда находится в своем худшем кошмаре. Или самом сладком сне. Но это все реальность и он не может сделать все то, что ему хочется. Или сбежать через окно, потому что Марк живет на третьем этаже. 

А настолько ли это высоко? 

— Эй, Джено, — Джемин зовет еще раз и звучит мягко-мягко. Совсем непривычно. Красиво. Джено кажется, что третий этаж низко. — Я вхожу. 

Джено протестующе мычит, но оказывается поздно — Джемин проскальзывает в ванную и закрывает за собой дверь, облокачиваясь на нее.

— Отлично, ты жив, — заключает Джемин, кивая. Он нервно облизывает губы. Джено кусает свои. — Что случилось? 

— Я просто… — Джено запинается, опускает глаза, пытается сосредоточиться, а перед глазами только Джемин, обхватывающий губами горлышко пивной бутылки. Джено ненавидит тех, кто их такими придумал. 

— Я что-то сделал не так? — Джемин делает шаг вперед, наклоняет голову неловко, а его губы складываются в очаровательное что-то. Джено не хочет думать над более детальным описанием. Он занятзанятзанят. Ему нужно придумать логичное оправдание, ему нужно объяснить, ему нужно хоть что-то сказать. — Ты меня будто боишься. Я не нравлюсь тебе так сильно? 

— Нет, — испуганно вскрикивает Джено, потому что он точно не хочет, чтобы Джемин думал, что не нравится ему. Это было бы просто ужасно. Нет, нет, нет, Джено не этого добивается. — Нравишься. 

Джено выдыхает, пугаясь собственных слов, и даже поднимает взгляд на Джемина, пытаясь уловить его реакцию. Тот растерянно хмурится, а потом легко-легко улыбается. _Так безумно красиво._

— Ага. Ты поэтому от меня бегаешь? — уточняет Джемин, делая шаг вперед. Джено вжимается в раковину, смотрит на Джемина так, будто тот угрожает его убить, и бешено мотает головой, отрицая его слова. 

— Я не бегаю, — вымученно выдает он. джено так чертовски устал. — Не бегаю. 

— Что тогда? 

— Ты мне нравишься. Пиздец просто нравишься, — Джено кажется, что он сейчас расплачется от стыда и неловкости. Но Джемин закусывает губу, облизывает ее и после улыбается. 

— И мои губы, да? Ты смотришь ужасно пристально, — Джемин наклоняется ближе к Джено, заводит руку за его спину и… Выключает воду. Джено теряет весь воздух. 

— Очень. 

— Тогда ты не будешь против, если я тебя поцелую?   
Джено смотрит на Джемина, как на безумного, а потом на его приоткрытые губы, и кивает, чувствуя себя так, будто только что шагнул в пропасть. Джемин реагирует мгновенно — целует Джено и, кажется, заканчивает его жизнь на месте. Губы Джемина мягче, чем Джено когда-либо мог себе представить, а целуется он лучше, чем… Чем вообще все жизни Джено. Даже дышать не так приятно, как целоваться с Джемином. Ничего не так приятно, как поцелуи с Джемином, даже если они пару раз сталкиваются зубами и если Джено по глупости царапает совершенные губы Джемина. 

— Твою мать, — Джемин не может отдышаться, отстраняясь. — Ты так классно целуешься. Дай мне свой номер? Я хочу… Хочу так еще раз. И не у Марка в ванной. А в спальне. Моей или твоей. Неважно. 

Джено кажется, что он только что попал в ад.


End file.
